Feelings From Distant Lands
by Cure-chan
Summary: Akita Cure, after seven years, moves from America to Gekido and will live in Neru's house. This story focuses on Cure having a long-standing crush on Mikuo (mikuo has a crush on her) since they. Both have trouble confessing, especially with akaito trying gain Cure's heart. Will cure and mikuo be able to confess or will akaito get her? CUrexMikuo AkaitoxCure
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings From Distant Lands**

I made this friend on youtube for a month and thanks to wonderful role-playing PMs we've been sending to each other, I decided to make this fanfic in dedication to our friendship. I give my friend, NA-chan, credit since I could not have started this without her. THANK YOU NA-CHAN!

Anyways this will be description and summary of the fanfic.  
First thing off the main protagonist will be my fan-made vocaloid named Akita Cure, cousin of Akita Neru (who I will make less tsundere and more of mischevious and little bit kind sorry) and Akita Nero from America.

Akita Cure's appearance is kinda a combination of Neru's and Haku's outfits. Cure's blouse (or however its called) is the same as neru but the length is the same as haku's (showing the entire stomach) and with a purple-fushia theme color. Cure wears both skirt of same length as neru with pants similar to haku's. cure eyes are similar to neru's but fushia with hints of purple. She has very long wavy hair (knee-legnth) and into two pony-tails similar to miku but instead of one pony-tail on both sides, cure has two ponytails on both sides (a lot of hair I know and sorry if u still cannot picture).

Akita Cure is a 17-year old, very out-going and Very kind girl, I guess more than miku. She can often being a bit hard-core and can sometimes lose her temper. And there are often times where she is dense. One of her very noticeable traits is that she very overprotective of neru when it comes to romance. She aslo greatly despises sake and any other kinds of alcoholic beverages. But that hatred isn't enough to hate haku. Her chara items are cake, which she desperately loves like kaito and icecream, and katanas of various materials.

Main characters (_characters who I will use most throughout the series): Cure, Neru, Len, Haku, Mikuo, Akaito_)

Other characters (_characters who will make minor appearances or breifly mentioned_)

**Summary** (_sorta lengthy for a summary and will probably be confusing sorry_):  
Akita Cure, after seven years, moves from America to Gekido and will live in Neru's house. Thanks to cure's effort she became a vocaloid and will be able to form a duo with neru (_who Cure nicknames N.A.-chan and Neru nicknames Cure A.C.-chan_). This story has not real plot except that it focuses that Cure has had a long-standing crush on Mikuo Hatsune _(mikuo has a crush on her as well_) since they met (which was seven years ago when she visited). Both have really hard time confessing to each other, especially since a red-head name akaito tries to win cure's heart, which forms a love triangle. With the help of Cure's friends, will cure and mikuo be able to confess each other's love for each other or will akaito steal her from mikuo? Find out!

_BTW Chapter 1 adn probably 2 will begin seven yeays ago where cure meets her cousins and mikuo for the first time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings from Distant Lands Chapter** 1

Seven years ago  
At the airport...

**Neru's POV**  
The clock shows 11:45 AM. Pacing around back and forth the young blond did. Upon seeing their impatientness their friends, a young silverette and two tealettes, sighed with a sweat drop.  
"Neru just sit down and be patient. She'll be here." my siverette friend said in trying to reassure the two blonds.  
"I can't Haku! I have been waiting for this day to meet my cousin from America!" I shouted back.  
Haku gave out a sigh.  
"Well it can't be helped. After Neru had been anxious to meet her cousin for three weeks already." one of the tealettes named Miku said with a sweat drop.  
"So what kind of girl is your cousin?" the other tealette named Mikuo asked.  
Before I could give answer and announcement on the intercom had been made and that all the passengers from America had arrived. As soon as I heard this, I had my friend wait so that I could find her. Luckiily we know what we each look like thanks to the video chats we had been doing for the past three weeks. As soon as I was about to give up the search I noticed a girl of purple long double ponytails on both sides of her head (look at announcement in journal entry for info on appearance description) and realized it was A.C.-chan. I immediately ran towards her to glomp on her.

**Cure's POV**  
I'm finally here! So this what the airports in Japan looks like. I started looking for N.A-chan when all of the sudden a girl of blond hair started running towards me and suddenly glomped on me!  
"AHHHHH...OWWWW" I fell down to the ground with blond girl on top of me.  
Oh no people are starting to look. I tried to break free.  
"W-who are you! GET OFF OF ME PLEASE!" I shouted and the blond girl finally unlatched her hands and got off of me and raised me to my feet.  
"A.C-CHAN!" exclaimed the blond with joyous tone  
As soon as I heard her call me that I immediately looked at her and noticed the long blond side ponytail on the left and immediately my eyes widened.  
"N-N.A-chan...? Y-your N.A-chan right?" I asked with hopes and excitement.  
"yep! I'm glad to finally meet you!" the blond nodded.  
We both then suddenly shouted with joy and hugged each other tightly while jumping up and down.  
"come I want you to meet my friends!" N.A.-chan took my hand.

**Mikuo's POV**  
"Ugghhh what taking that girl sooo looonnnggg!" I was really bored.  
"Mikuo just be patient."  
"yeah just stop acting like a brat"  
Man what are they my mothers, i thought to myself.  
Then I caught sight of Neru but with another girl who probably is her cousin. As soon as i caught sight of the purple-haired girl my heart started racing, which made me wondered why but i shrugged it off.  
"HEY EVERYONE MEET MY COUSIN!" Neru shouted. " i like to introduce you to my cousin Akita Cure aka A.C.-chan."  
"I-Its nice meet you all. My name is Akita Cure and u can refer to me by nickname that N.A.-chan just mentioned if you want to."  
"N.A.-chan...?" the three of us (miku haku and myseld) puzzled.  
"That's ME!" neru boasted.  
"I call Cure A.C.-chan cause it stands for Akita Cure"  
"And likewise I call Neru N.A.-chan cause it stands for Neru Akita."  
"ohhhhhhh"'  
"Well let's get introductions underway." Neru clapped her hands together. She first introduced Cure to the silverette.  
"This here is one of my best friends Yawone Haku. But becareful she's can sometimes " said Neru.  
"Hi Cure it is nice to meet you." they both shooked hands and smiled.  
My heart pounded again as soon as i saw her smiled. What heack.  
"This here is another of my best friends Hatsune Miku. *Im not gonna mention Miku much after seven years* The two of you can really get along since you both are equally nice."  
"Its reall pleasure to meet you Cure-chan. I hope to be nest friends as well."  
"Me too"  
Seriously those two are flashing too light. But now my heart is racing even more. Why does is it keep doing that? I kept asking myself that. I was able to get distracted from my contemplating as soon as i had another closer look at her hair and all of the sudden I gave out a laugh.  
"Ppppffffffttt! Hahahaa!"  
The four young girls looked at me with confusion.  
"Ne Mikuo whats so funny" my young sister asked.  
"Oh its just i think that her (pointing at Cure) hair is kinda unusual. I mean i never any girl having a total of four ponytails."  
"MIKUO HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT MEAN!" neru yelled and looked as if she was about to attack me.  
before she coudl though the purple-haired girl stopped her.  
"You know you should be the one talking. I mean i have never a BOY wearing nail polish. how girlish of you." the purple-haired girl smirked adn snickered. That hurt as like i pierced by a blade.  
"OOOHHHH BURN!" Neur Haku and Miku shouted.  
"HMPH so who cares its not like wanted to have nail polish on!" I tried to fight back but was obviously not good enough.  
"In any case, A.C-chan this here is Hatsune Mikuo and he is usually nice and not rude."  
"sorry bout what i said just now. i didnt really mean all that bad things i said. I actually would glad to be friends with you Cure." I extedn my hand out with the other rubbing behind my head.  
"Hmph" She crossed her arms and looked the other way.  
"SOrry but i dont want mix with disrespectful people!"  
Man that hurts and felt like a dagger stiked my heart. I feel really depressed though i deserved it.  
"PPPPFFFTTT HAHAHAHA!"  
All of the sudden the purpe-haired girl started laughing, which surprised me, except neru, and left miku and haku in confusion.  
"huh?"  
I was surprised and really confused. And before i knew it she extended her hand out with a big smile.  
"Just kidding. Of Course we can be friends. In Fact lets be best friends too."  
As soon as i head that heart started racing again. I attempted to put no attention to it and shook hands with her. Somehow i just got this feeling that this friendship may develop into something even greater.

**END**

_*NOTE: I forgot to add this in the summary but Ages at this time: Cure Neru: 10 Miku: 9 Mikuo: 11 and Haku: 12; after seven years (u can do the math for neru cure haku miku and mikuo ages) Len:17 Akaito: 19*_


	3. Chapter 3

*still after seven years*  
*as much as i wanted to describe the times that Cure spent with her cousin and new friends, i cant cause the story focuses seven years later. but feel free to imagine all the fun stuff they did. this chapter will focus on Cure's Last day before she has to leave.*  
* i also want to say i made Miku a main character but only for these two chapters. Haku isn't much of a main character in these two chapters, but she will be for the rest of the series.*

**Cure POV **  
Many days have passed and I had enjoyed every moment of it. NA-chan and i were inseparable like being the sisters that we truly wished being. I also started to get more friendly with Haku-san and somehow i was able to make her confident and less nervous with situations in general. She even told me that there's a certain guy crushes on (im sure u can guess who and we will meet him later) and before she met me she could barely speak a word that is until i came and gave her courage. My time with Miku was a no -brainer. We get along with each other as equally as NA-chan though in a non-mischevous way. And last but not least Mikuo. Well... umm M-Mikuo and have started b-becoming best friends and w-well I f-feel l-like we might be closer. Truth to be told during my time with him, I've started developing a crush on him after seeing the true kind person he is and how we always looked after his friends, though i ended being the on he looked out the most hehehe. A-anyways the only one who knows of my crush for him are NA-chan and Haku. I wanted to have Miku keep theis secret but she seems like the person who would accidentally blurt out things she shouldnt. But tomorrow is my last to spend with them. and then ill leave the next day. Mikuo...I...

**Neru POV**  
"OKAY TODAY IS THE DAAAAAYYY" I screamed her lungs.  
"N-NA-chan..."  
"What a voice..." Miku and Haku whispered to each other.  
"WHat are you trying to do!? Make our eardrums burst!" Mikuo shouted to me with his ears still ringing, which i replied by sticking my tongue out at him.  
"N-NA-chan w-what with loud voice?"  
"Its all for a reason! We HAVE to spend going to the mall and other fun places to make final memories!...I mean today is your last day here AC-chan..."  
AC-chan was shocled at first but realized that today was in fact the last day before she has to go back to America tomorrow.  
"Oh yeah that's right,"  
"You have been with us for three weeks yet it felt so long." haku stated. All of us felt that way.  
"I really..sniff...that we could spend more time together...sniff" Miku was about to cry.

**Mikuo POV**  
No way! Cure is gonna leave tomorrow. But...but...that isn't happening...Besides all of the places neru proposed going there were some places that i wanted to take her. Especially that place (curious on what "that place" u will find that out MUCH later).  
"M-Mikuo...A-are you ok? I-Is there anything wrong?"  
Before I knew Cure was right in front of me with a sad, worried look.

**Cure POV**  
"M-Mikuo...A-are you ok? I-Is there anything wrong?" I asked though stuttering though trying to hide my blush. (you can tell why cure stuttered XD)  
"Huh?" The tealette boy looked up and his face turned red but quickly hid it before anyone, including noticed. "Y-yeah I-i'm fine! No need to worry! hehehee...S-so Neru us said plans."  
'hmm oh yeah." NA-chan looked at the clock, which showed the time being 3:15 pm. "We will all first go to the mall, and then well AC-chan gonna pack up for tomorrow... ANYWAYS let go and have some fun so that AC-chan can have the best fun memories!"  
And so, we all got dressed and headed to the mall. When we arrived we were trying to decide where to go first. Miku-chan then decided that we should go to the jewelry store, though Mikuo didn't seem interested, or maybe he is still well..sad...

**Miku POV**  
I noticed Mikuo expression as soon as i decided to go the jewelry store. As we started walking towards the jewelry store i noticed that Mikuo was trailing way behind and he looked like he was in deep thought. I knew it was not because he was uninterested but rather something and i might have an idea.  
"Mikuo-nii are you sad about Cure-cahn leaving."  
"Huh? W-well.. OF COURSE I AM!"  
"You really like her do you?"  
My brother suddenly turned bright red but immediately hid it as soon as Neru told us to hurry up.  
"hehehe you do not need to hide it. At least not from me, neru-chan, or haku-san. after the three of us knew already."  
"*bright red* W-What!? I-I d-dont..."  
"Mikuo-ni do you want to know the real reason why we decided to go to the mall rather than elsewhere."  
"huh?"  
"as we knew of your feelings for Cure and how you didn't much for her, we had a feeling that you were probably thinking of wanting to get her a memorable gift son't you"  
My brother while still red as a tomato and still trying to hide nodded.  
"DO your best find a gift brother."  
Brother nodded and i told him to look foward he saw with his eyes widened that Nere-chan and Haku-san were giving him thumbs up behind his back.

**Haku POV**  
As we entered the jewelry store there were so many amazing jewelry and accessory, which made the threesome (neru cure and miku) excited. As we were searching, more like window viewing, i along with neru and miku noticed mikuo looking around. although he was looking around in a way such that he doesn't care, in truth we all know that he is looking aimlessly for the perfect gift for Cure-san.  
"Mikuo do you need help?"  
"Huh? Oh its you Haku. H-help with what?"  
"We, except Cure, already know that your looking for a perfect gift for Cure-san."  
Mikuo's face became all red.  
"I-I'm Not! I'm bored s-so I'm j-just moving my eyes around untili u guys are done."  
"*sigh* Mikuo-"  
I was suddenly interrupted by Cure's excited outburst.  
"OMG NA-chan Miku-chan LOOK AT THIS!" Cure-san's were wide and sparkling.  
Mikuo and I approached their area and we noticed that her eyes glued to the cake pendant that had several panels for pictures.  
"Wow I have never such an amazing pendant before!" Cure-san exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
"You really want that, don't ya AC-chan?"  
"It would really look good on ya Cure-chan."  
"Yeah but we didnt come with money adn I'm leaving tomorrow. So i guess it can't be helped." Cure-san said but rather depressed.  
We all became depressed and as soon as we exited the store I noticed mikuo staring at the pendant and then saw him walking to the counter.  
"Hey can i have that on hold for tomorrow at 7:00 AM." Mikuo asked the clerk.  
"Sure. Can i have ur name?"  
"Mikuo Hatsune."  
"Ok. we will keep this on hold till seven."  
"Thanks."  
Mikuo exited the store and caught up with us.

**Cure POV**  
Mikuo was acting a bit strange when we were at the jewelry store. Maybe he was enjoying it. I wish he would tell me what's on his mind so i could be of help to him. But if I ask i'm sure he'll deny it and say 'I'm ok no need to worry'. i know he never wants any of his friends to worry about him. I think i should not put too much thought into it. And so, we went to so many other places and took pictures like clothing stores, arcades, more stores, and our last stop was the food court.  
I had the cake flavor frozen yogurt, NA-chan had the banana tart (wow never knew she liked banana), Haku had a chocolate sundae, and both Miku and Mikuo had leek ice cream, which i had never heard but i knew that they both love leeks a whole lot. I looked at the clock and  
it was 7:30 PM. and we started heading abck to NA-chan's place (Haku's sleeping over).  
"Haaaaa wow we really had a lot fun didn't we AC-chan?"  
"Huh...oh yeah I had loads of fun today. It was truly unforgettable." I gave both a true and fake smile. No one but Mikuo noticed.  
"You're really sad about leaving aren't you?" Mikuo hit the target and he was right.  
"y-yeah...sniff...I...I really wished i'd stay here. I really want to spend all my time with all of you guys, even u mikuo" I was crying giving a little pink blush. And all of the sudden Mikuo gave me comforting hug, whcih surprised me and i started crying on him.  
"Cure-chan..."  
"Cure-san..."  
"AC-chan..."  
NA-chan, Miku-chan, and Haku-san all joined in the hug and we were all crying.  
*im gonna skip a bit*

**Neru POV**  
Its 7:00 AM and we were all getting ready. Today is the day. She was with us for only three weeks yet it felt so much longer. I know I'd selfish to have her not leave, but i just know that someday she will come back to visit or maybe even better if she came back to stay with us. Her flight was at 11:30 AM and it takes three hours to get to the airport.  
"AC-chan are you ready? Do you have all of you stuff packed and ready to go? You didn't leave anything, right?"  
"Neru-chan relax, no need to be tense."  
"Neru, we are just as sad as you are."  
"I know but..."  
AC-chan came down with all of her stuff.  
"I'm ready."  
"huh? Where's Mikuo?" I noticed she was looking desperately for Mikuo. Out of the four of us who she wanted to say goodbye to, Mikuo was the person she wanted to say goodbye to the most. We knew why.  
"Well brother wasn't here when all woke up."  
"Mikuo-san probably walked out."  
"GRRRRR HOW DARE HE!"  
"M-maybe h-he to the airport ahead...or..."AC-chan said with still a lot of worry. "I-In any case I know Mikuo will be there to see me off. I just know it."  
We (me miku and haku) were all amazed by her fate and trust in Mikuo. That just shows how much she likes him.  
"You're right NA-chan. Mikuo will definitely come to see you off." I reassured her and comforted her.  
"Yes-."  
"C'mon we should get going." Haku interrupted  
"You're right."  
SO we all headed to the airport and it was 10:30 AM. But there was still no sign of Mikuo.  
"SERIOUSLY WHERE IS HE!?"  
"Mikuo..." I noticed AC-chan was about to cry but she to hold it in and tried pretend to smile but we could all see tears coming out. And then the intercom went on.

**Cure POV**  
"Attention passengers for flight to America. Boarding will begin in fifteen minutes. Please come to the terminal if you going to board the plane to America."  
"Well I-I guess i should get going."  
"We will all miss you AC-chan."  
"Cure-chan I hope to see you again."  
"Write us letters and give us phone calls Cure-san."  
"Yes of course I will."  
I gave them a final hug. Before I head to the upstairs escalator, i wait to see Mikuo but still wasnt here. I was really sad. I wanted to say goodbye to him. As soon as I was about to go up the escalator, I heard and familiar voice shouting my name.  
"CUUUUUUUURRRRREEE!"  
I turned and it was Mikuo. My eyes widened with extreme happiness. I knew with my heart that he would come. I'M really happy and glad.  
"Huff huff huff I'm glad...huff huff I made it..huff huff."  
"M-Mikuo..w-what happened? W-where were you? Did you just ran all the way here?" I suddenly blushed.  
"Y-yeah. I left early to head to the mall to get something that i reserved yesterday for you."  
My eyes widened even more and i started turning more red.  
"Y-yo got me s-something?"  
Mikuo was starting the blush himself, probably because he was out of breath (Cure is dense a bit so...). I also noticed Na-chan, Haku, and Miku were nowhere to be found but i didnt put attention to that.  
"Y-yeah..Uhh Here."  
Mikuo gave me a jewelry box.  
"C-can i open it."  
"S-sure." Mikuo became even redder. Maybe he's embarrassed.  
I opened it and i was full of joy and tears. It was the cake pendant with several panels that i wanted yesterday.  
"M-Mikuo..t-this is..."  
"W-well I-I n-noticed how much you really wanted it and w-well I-"  
I cut Mikuo off by giving a hug, which made him and red as a tomato.  
"THANK YOU MIKUO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER! THANK YOU! YOUR THE BEST FRIEND A GIRL COULD EVER ASK FOR!" I hugged him with heart filled the greatest of joy, which grew greater when he hugged me back.  
When we both realize we hugged each other, immediately broke off the hug adn looked the other way.  
we then heard the intercom and i had get to the terminal soon.  
"Well i got to get going and i will very good care of this. I will ALWAYS wear it. I promise."  
Before i got to the escalator, i did something that surprised both me and mikuo, I gave A KISSE ON THE CHEEK. Mikuo face became as red as a lantern.  
I got on the escalator and looked back and everyone was there. i guess they purposely left me and mikuo alone. i waved them goodbye.  
"I HOPE TO SEE ALL OF YOU SOON AND I PROMISE TO SEND LETTERS AND WILL CALL YOU GUYS!"  
"WE'LL MISS YOU AC-CHAN!"  
"PLEASE DONT FORGET ABOUT"  
"TAkE CARE"  
"PUT AMAZING PICTURES IN THAT PENDANT CURE!" Hearing that made me blushed.  
"I PROMISE!"  
I soon left the escalator and headed for the stairs. Someday I will be able to come back and when i do I will tell you my feeling. Til then Mikuo, please wait and hopefully you will return it back.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**  
**MAN this took me like EIGHT HOURS TO TYPES! INSANE I KNOW! BUT I GOT IT DONE! **  
**ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Years later **  
**In America at Cure's hous**e  
Cure POV  
_(i dont know the change in the tome zones so just assume the times are same in both america and japan_)  
in the morning and a loud ringing keeps going off. "Hmmmm Ugggghhh..." I extended my hand trying to reach the alarm clock.  
"Huh? Oh good morning Cure-chan!" said my mother (_lily_)  
I somehow didnt hear mother as i was still in a daze from my previous dream.  
"CURE-CHAN!"  
"AHHH! Oh Good mother"  
"*sigh and suspicious smirk* U had THAT dream again about him didn't you"  
I suddenly blush _(lol i bet u can guess what she was dreaming about_)  
"I-I w-well I..." I kept stuttering from being embarassed and trying to deny it.  
"tee-hee no need to hide~ I know~"  
I didnt respond. My mother kept teasing me. I gave a big sigh and ate my breakfast, hotcakes.  
Its been ten years since I last saw Neru, Miku-chan, Haku-san, and...Mikuo... Of course I send them letters and talk to them on the phone, though always stammer when talking to M-mikuo...but still...  
I really want to see them again, and most of all...I really want to see you again...  
*i started looking at the pictures that Neru suggested in the pendant that mikuo gave me before i left ten years ago*  
Mother noticed me staring at my pendant adn from that she said something made me beyond happy.  
"Nee~ Cure-chan~"  
"Yes Mother?"  
"I have a news that will make your day the best!"  
"R-really..." I started to get scared at the thought.  
As soon as mother told me the news, my eyes widened like no tomorrow and i was elated. With that i gave her a big hug, thanking her with tears of joy and immediately ran upstairs to my room and immediately called Neru.

**In Gekido at Neru's house**  
Neru POV  
Ten years huh? Still hard to believe. I'd give anything to see Cure again. I kept pacing back and forth with with cellphone await for possible calls. What i didnt noticed was my friends, Miku, Haku and Mikuo calling out to me.  
"Neru-san."  
"Neru-chan..."  
Loosing his patience and without me noticing his movements, Mikuo got up and shouted right at my ear, "NEEEERRRRUUUU!", which made me jumped and fall down.  
"NERU!" My ear were still ringing but i knew that voice which made a light pink color slowly creeping up my face..it was Len's voice.  
"Neru-chi are you ok?" That other voice was his twin Rin, though i hate it when says my name with -chi.  
"She looks fine to me." The dense red-head Akaito mentioned, which Haku blushed at his arrival but not noticed by him. _(A/N: Len Rin AKaito, like Haku, doesnt live in Neru's house, they are just visiting)_  
Len, who was hiding his blsuh, lifeted me up adn started throwing my anger at Mikuo.  
"MIKUO WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
"Calm down Neru!'  
"Mikuo-nii is right. Neru-chan u should just relax."  
"they are right Neru-san. You do this EVERY day."  
"are you guys talking about Cure?" Len asked  
"Cure? Who's that?" akaito asked.  
Oh yeah...We havent told him yet...Well we've became friends with him a few months ago so i guess it come to us to tell him...  
Before i say anything my phone started ringing. I looked at the collar-ID _(or however its spelled but u get the idea)_ and while trying to keep my cool i couldnt cause of who was calling.  
"ITS CURE!"  
"wow and we were just talking abotu her" Haku stated.  
"again who is Cure?" Akaito whispered to len and rin but couldnt answer as they dont much themselves since they havent met her before.  
"Hello. Cure How are you? *cure talks* Yeah we are all fine *cure talks adn i smirks* Yes YES him too *i slightly directed my eyes to mikuo but he didnt notice*...Huh? U have good no great news?" Upon hearing that eveyone, including akaito who still doesnt understand whats going on. My eyes widened with disbelief and joy and i was about to cry. "NO WAY! U SERIOUS! UR NOT KIDDING! *Cure talks* OMG TWO FROM TODAY! ILL TELL ThEM NOW! OK! BYE!"  
everyone looked at me with wonder and confusion on what just happend.  
"N-Neru.."  
I interupted len as io shouted out the good, no AMAZING NEWS.  
"EVERYONE SHE'S COMING BACK! CURE IS GONNA LIVE HERE IN GEKIDO!"  
Everyone, even me, was speechless and then...  
"REALLY!? SHE IS!?" Haku and Miku shouted in unison.  
Mikuo sat there still in daze. the probably made him excited such that he cant speak.  
"WHEN?" again Miku and Haku spoke in unison.  
"Two days from today!"  
Me Miku and Haku Jumped in the air excited.  
"I guess we will finally meet Cure huh?"  
"yeah I can't wait to meet Cure-tan!" Rin said while jumping up and down  
"-tan..."  
"WAIT WE HAVE GET THINGS PRepARED WHEN SHE COMES!" I just realized.  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! TWO DAYS ISNT MUCH TIME!"  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"  
"RELAX I ALREADY GOT IT PLANNED OUT!"

Mikuo POV  
"EVERYONE SHE'S COMING BACK! CURE IS GONNA LIVE HERE IN GEKIDO!"  
after hearing that my mind suddenly went blank. i was about to cry with joy but i didnt. FInally just finally i can see her again...  
i can finally see her...  
Cure...  
I suddenly turned red with the many thoguhts of wanting to see her, but i immediately hid it when akaito.  
"Hey Mikuo"  
"Yeah?"  
"so again who is this Cure and what about is so special to everyone?"  
hearing that second question got me mad but i remained calmed and I dont blame the guy after all he wasnt told much of Cure.  
"Akaito you will find out soon. Just wait for two days. but i will say this..."  
"yeah?"  
"Im REALLy glad i'll be able to see her again..."  
Akaito didnt get Mikuo's expression and shrugged it off.

**END of CHAPTEr 3**  
**not my best but it will do **  
**and **  
**AKAITO SERIOUSLY ARE U JUST THAT DENSE!**


End file.
